


(Don't) Leave Me To Rust

by aewea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossover, Ed and Roy are maried, Edward elric is a girl, F/M, Female Edward, Female Edward Elric, M/M, They've even got a kid, fem!Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: It's easy, really, Just remember these three rules and you'll be fine:-don't let them know you're not a kid.-don't let them know you're married to professor bastard.-and don't let them know the new slytherin forth year is your daughter.Piece of cake, right?





	1. A Pretty Sweet Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself: Eve, don’t u dare start another fic now, and then I went and started another fic.
> 
> Sometimes, I hate myself.
> 
> Anyway, this follows brotherhood/ manga timeline and is set in book 4 harry potter. I hope you enjoy. (as u can see I changed somethings, but it shouldn’t pose any problem. Just think that Ed was very injured when he went to get Al back from the gate, and he (she?) was dying. Mustang was already dead.)  
> And this is fem!Ed. and RoyEd or EdRoy. The trip to hp universe won’t happen for now, so u have to wait a little if u want to read that. But the more reviews I get, the faster I update. 
> 
> And THEY WILL HAVE A KID, WHO WILL ALSO GO TO HOGWARTS WITH THEM. (It will be a girl. U can suggest names if u want? And tell me their meanings too, if u know about it)
> 
> Yeah, I know, it doesn’t sound that good, but please give it a chance? And this chapter is crap so at least read 2 or 3 chapters before dropping it plz.  
> Review? U have no idea how happy they make me.
> 
> (And sorry it's short, but i already have the next chapter ready, and if i get some reviews I'll post it soon.)

Al's seal was broken.

He was gone.

He was _dead_.

And not just him, Mustang too. The colonel was laying motionless on the floor, his body slowly losing its warmth.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't _fair_.

Al shouldn't have been gone. He should've been by her side, scolding her for being so reckless, for having goddamn _holes_ in her body, for just charging in when she knew the enemy was so much stronger than them.

He should've been _alive_.

The bastard too. It just wasn't like him to lay down and do nothing. Not when a subordinate of his was bleeding out just three feet away.

He should've been sitting next to her, holding her head up so she didn't chock on her blood and looking at her with a calm face but concerned eyes, occasionally cracking a short jock.

But he wasn't, because he was _dead_ , and it was all Ed's fault.

But nor he nor Al were going to stay like that for long, because she was going to damn well fix this mess. She was going to fix _everything_ , even if it killed her.

She pushed herself a little, rolling so she was laying on her stomach. It probably wasn't a good idea, since it sent her into a coughing fit, and she had to wait for it to stop before moving again. It took about two or three minutes, and when she was done, she started crawling, dragging herself through the pool of blood she had just coughed up.

It was torture, but she eventually reached the circle, stopping only twice to cough and throw up blood in the way.

"I'll m-make it r-right ag-gain," She promised, not looking back at the still figures behind her back, "Just w-wait a little l-longer, o-okay?"

And with that, she brought her hands down, and closed her eyes tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well, _Miss. Alchemist_ ," A thousand sounds said all at once, "I see that you're back already,"

Ed turned around, looking at the white figure sitting in front of her. She said nothing.

"Mad, are we?" Truth grinned, "Now, what could you possibly want this time? Knowledge? Another bonded soul? Your arm and leg back?"

"You know what I want," Ed growled, "Just give it to me,"

"Sure, I will," he shrugged, his toothy grin never leaving his face, "But _after_ we've talked about the prize,"

"We don't have to talk about it. I don't care what the prize is," She said, "I just want them back."

"But you don't have anything to trade with them, do you?" He made a show of looking around, a mocking edge to his every movement. "I don't see anything worth two souls and one whole body lying around, unless you've got a hidden philosopher stone under your coat."

"Then take me instead!" She shouted desperately, barely keeping the tears at check. "My gate, my whole body and soul, I'll give you both! that should be enough for at least one of them, right? Just give my brother back!"

"Ohoo!" Truth made a sound of surprise, throwing his hands up in the air "deciding who lives and who dies, Miss. Alchemist? Tring to play god _again_ , are we?"

"Just do it!"

"I would, but you're not a whole person now, are you?" He stretched, showing off the human leg and arm attached to his white body, "And why would I want your gate? You're _dying_. Your gate is already cracked. It's going to crumple soon enough. It wouldn't be enough to even get your brother's soul back, let alone his body."

"Say, Miss. Alchemist, how are you going to pay the tool?"

"With everything I have!"

"I just told you," his grin grew, taking up most of his face, "You don't have _anything._ " he paused, looking at her with childish glee, "But, _I_ have."

"What?" Ed looked up sharply, letting a tiny shred of hope slip into her voice.

"An offer, you could say." Truth got up, walking toward her, "Or a deal."

She gave the white thing a wary look, slowly nodding for him to continue.

"I'll let you bond their and your own soul, the same way you bonded your brother's," He stopped walking, standing right in front of her, "Only this time, you'll bond their soul to their _own_ bodies."

Ed blinked. The offer sounded too good to be true. Binding their soul to their body was- it was almost like bringing them back to life! "And what is the prize of that?"

"Well," it shrugged. "The three of you would never age, even if you _want_ to, and unless your seal is broken, you'd never die. But other than that, it's a pretty sweet deal. One could even say that it's… _generous_."

Ed narrowed her eyes, "That sounds _too_ generous,"

"Right as always, Miss. Alchemist!" It clapped, sounding pleased with her, "Other than that, you'd have to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I don't know now, the time for that job still hasn't come, but do you really care?" It smirked at her, "You said you'd give me _anything_. A simple favor that you wouldn't have to do for some time doesn't seem too bad now, does it?"

No, if it got her Al and Mustang back, then of course it didn't.

She took a deep breath, looking truth deep in its non- existent eyes, "I accept," She declared.

The gate behind her opened, and little black hands rushed out and launched to her, hasty to take her inside.

"Excellent," Truth said, its wide grin sending a shiver down her spine " I'll see you soon, _Miss. Alchemist_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FMA~  
I HATE THIS CHAPTER.

Oh my god why is It so horrible… anyway I'll try to update soon, so please leave a review?

(and sorry it's short. But I'm already done with the next chap. So if I get reviews I'll post it soon.)


	2. Always Wait Till The Third Date (Before You Break Bones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't sure how it happened, and nor was anyone else, only that there was fruitless research and angry generals involved, and something about Elicia being kidnapped, and maybe a code in need of cracking- and before she knew it, Roy Mustang was calling her brilliant and kissing her and havoc was handing Riza 100 cenz – and okay, maybe not everyone was as clueless as her but holyshit the bastard was kissing her and she was just standing there like an idiot and oh my truth what do I do now-
> 
> "Well, for one thing, Miss. Alchemist," A voice said in her head "You can kiss back."
> 
> And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so this chapter is still short. Sorry. The real story won’t start for some time, so plz bear with me. I think we’ll get to HP universe in 2 or 3 chapters.  
> (and yeah, the story still sucks, but I kinda like this chap. I don’t know why)
> 
> (special thanks to the only one who commented on this story (Pokeperson01) and the ones who leaved kudos! You guys are the best~)

The gate offered her a deal, and Ed didn't waste a second as she lunged forward and gripped truth's hand –a hand that used to be her own- with metal and flesh both, and shook it.

He got Al his body back, brought Mustang back to life, and somehow managed not to die herself.

All without giving anything except their mortality up.

It wasn't so bad at first, when they were either overjoyed that they weren't just a soul without a body, or a cold corpse lying on the ground, but as the years past and everyone around them began to age, Ed saw the longing look in Al's eyes when he looked at Winry, and began to think if she had once again messed up.

Because really, it wouldn't be the first time she ruined her brother's life.

She tried to apologies, her head hung in shame and her eyes casted downwards, but her younger brother was quick to shoot it down.

"You feel this?" He grabbed her hand, guiding it to his check. "It's warm, isn't it? _"_

Ed nodded dumbly.

"And it gets even warmer when I get angry or embarrassed, and it gets all red, and people tell me that I'm _blushing._ " He said hotly, "People couldn't tell when I was blushing for _five whole years_."

He smiled, continuing in a much softer tone, "And that's not all. It hurts when I laugh too much, and it gets wet when I cry, and I can _feel_ the tears sliding down my cheeks, something I couldn't do ever again if you hadn't accepted that offer."

"So, don't apologize, okay _?_ "

She assured him that she wouldn't, but still did. Because she and Al weren't the only ones caught in the cross fire this time, a certain colonel – or General, by now- was also involved.

Still, her apology wasn't accepted. The now-general just gave her a smirk, and in true bastard fashion, informed her that she had actually done him a favor, because "Do you have any idea how many dates I can go on now, fullmetal, without worrying about losing my charm?"

Ed, the mature and grown woman that she was, only showed him the finger and strode out of the office, her hills clicking on the floor and her long, red coat blowing dramatically behind her back.

Because frankly, she didn't care at that time, and she told herself that she'd never care in the future either.

Because Mustang was a sly bastard, and she didn't have any interest in knowing who he spent his Friday's nights with.

She shouted so as she slammed the door behind her back, and made sure to be back at least once a week to repeat that statement – just so people didn't get the wrong idea- and continued to do so right up until the day that it suddenly _did_ _become_ her business.

Mostly because he started spending those nights with her.

She wasn't sure how it happened, and nor was anyone else, only that there was fruitless research and angry generals involved, and something about Elicia being kidnapped, and maybe a code in need of cracking- and before she knew it, Roy Mustang was calling her brilliant and kissing her and havoc was handing Riza 100 cenz – and okay, maybe not everyone was as clueless as her but holyshit _the bastard_ was kissing _her_ and she was just standing there like an idiot and oh my truth what do I do now-

"Well, for one thing, _Miss. Alchemist,"_ A voice said in her head "You can kiss back."

And so she did.

From then on, their relationship didn't get any less confusing.

Their first date nearly ended when Ed tried to break Mustang's hand for opening the door for her, because 'Fuck you bastard, I can do it myself.' and 'I was just worried you couldn't reach it.'

She managed to control herself, if only for the promise of the food, but didn't actually get the chance to eat thanks to some asshole deciding that Friday nights are the perfect time to launch an attack and try to overtake the government.

Their second date went a little better, and they made it to at least halfway through the night till they were thrown out of the game center for 'making boulders out of the ground and setting everything on fire'

They managed to almost make it to the end on the third try, but kinda had to give up so Roy could make a trip to hospital and take care of his broken bones, because lifting up the fullmetal alchemist isn't a good idea, even if for a dance.

Still, Ed followed him and listened as the man groaned about his three broken fingers and cracked ribs, and then, after the doctors were done trying to force her to take care of the minor burns on her hands, Mustang gave her an annoying smirk and said: "So fullmetal, our time together, although _short_ , has been fun and exciting, so do you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Ed broke three other fingers for good measures, but still said yes.

-And then went to find a doctor to treat the burns, because they weren't so minor anymore. -

The rest of their dates were just as crazy, and they kept the relationship at that level for about a year, till the day that came rain, and with that uselessness on Mustang's part, and a bunch of ex- state alchemists happy to tie up the general and torture him.

At least that was the plan.

Ed didn't like that plan very much.

So she waltzed in, kicked and punched the idiots that had dared to kidnap her boyfriend, and kissed the soaked general right on the lips.

Mustang looked her deep in the eyes, and asked her to marry him.

This time, she didn't waste time breaking bones before saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd, we’re done with this chap too! I’ll update sooner if I get reviews, so please take the time and tell me what you think?  
> (I hope you liked it.)
> 
> GUYS U CAN SUGGEST NAMES FOR THEIR DAUGHTER. (and tell me their meaning too if you can
> 
> Right now, I've decided on Scarlett. I think it's a pretty name and I really like it. But you can still give me your suggestions, maybe I'll change it.


	3. Honey, I'm Gonna Break Your Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bastard paled, looking at Ed with wide eyes, "Wha- I must have heard you wrong Edward, could you please repeat what you said? "
> 
> "Oh no, you heard right," The fullmetal alchemist huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her husband, "I'm pregnant."
> 
> Later, Fuhrer Roy Mustang would argue quite loudly that he had NOT fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd here is chapter 3! Hope u like it!
> 
> Surprisingly enough, I still don't own anything.
> 
> Thank u everyone for the comments, faves and follows! I love u guy
> 
> Thank you every one for the kudes and kind words! you guys are amazing.

Saying that planning a wedding was a pain in the ass, would be a huge understatement.

It was more like getting an automail surgery there

(Though, why would someone want automailon their _ass_ , Ed didn't know.)

She had hoped that the matter would stay quiet, But Noooo, of course not, with Roy being the new fuhrer – and when did _that_ happen?!_ and her being _the_ fullmetal alchemist, the news spread like wild fire, and soon, everyone wanted to be there for the wedding.

She was very angry when she heard this news, and strode in the new fuhrer's office and declared that he could go to their wedding all by himself, because she sure as hell wasn't coming, but calmed down and agreed to show up when promised lots of food.

The other major pain in the butt, was buying a dress, which posed a problem because she had never, not even once in her life, worn a dress.

Or girly, high heel shoes.

Still, she managed to find a suitable wedding dress thanks to her childhood friend, Winry, and learned to walk with her new shoes soon enough.

It took a lot of planning and running around, but if not counting the minor misunderstanding that happened when Ed first showed up in a dress, the wedding itself wasn't that bad.

They had some problem with the military men that knew her from afar, because, apparently, Edward was actually a male name, and Ed bandaging her chest and pretending to be a boy right up to her wedding day hadn't helped the matters. So, there was need of several trips to the hospital to heal the second and occasional third degree burns when some generals asked Ed what she'd used to form the fake breasts and then had the nerve to _grope_ her to make sure they were real.

Fuhrer bastard, as it turned out, was quite possessive when it came to hiswife.

Anyway, after punching and burning some of the officers, Roy and her danced together, and she ate half of the wedding cake all by herself, and then said her goodbyes and left a dumbfounded half of country looking after her as she tossed her shoes away and went to the library.

Later, Roy found her and promised that she could come back tomorrow and finish her book, but 'for Truth's sake, fullmetal, it's our wedding night!'

The library was closing anyway, so she let the bastard drag her to their new home, and the rest of the night wasn't really anyone's business.

Her married life was uneventful for some time- six months, to be exact- and she continued to travel around with Al without really caring about whether or not her new husband felt lonely with only his hand- because she was the fullmetal alchemist, and married or not, she was still gonna travel around and see the world. _And even if not that, she couldn't possibly leave the brother _she_ had cursed to always be alone all by himself now, could she? _

It wasn't like the occasional week without sex killed the bastard anyway.

So she went around, busted crimes and ruined assholes lives as per usual, all without giving a damn about her safety.

And when she started throwing up Every. Damn. Morning, she just frowned and waved it off as a weird stomach bug.

The kind that lasted nearly two months.

Finally, Al grew bored of her wasting all the food she was eating, and dragged her to a hospital to get checked up.

And that's when she found out that she was fucking _pregnant_.

She nearly joined the group of assassins making an attempt on the fuhrer's life, but at the last second decided that no one but _her_ was going to kill that bastard. So she punched all of the men going for her husband's head in the face, tied them up, and told them to sit down and watch how to thoroughly assassinate someone.

Then, she had clapped and changed her automail to a very stylish, wicked-looking blade that was ten times cooler than the pathetic guns the assassins were carrying, and charged into the central commanding office.

"BASTARD," She shouted as she kicked the door open with her metal foot. "YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS, CAUSE TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE."

"Fullmetal," Mustang was sitting behind his desk, Colonel Hawkeye by his side, "What a pleasant surprise! Now, pray tell, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two days before the planed date? I thought you were still away, traveling with your brother."

Ed gave him a poisonous smile, her eyes glowing dangerously, "I came back just to kill you, dear husband."

Roy cracked an eyebrow, looking at the transformed metal on her arm. "And how are you going to do that? With that… knife of yours?"

"I was going to," Ed clapped, turning the automail back to normal. "But I changed my mind. I'm going to _chock_ you to death, with my _bare_ hands."

Mustang gave her a sly smirk, "Can you even reach my neck?"

"I wouldn't push it If I were you, bastard," Ed said, a hint of warning in her voice, "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Riza stepped forward, feeling worried. It wasn't like Ed not to explode at such a direct jab at her height. "Edward," She said, "What's the matter?"

"Ask him!" Ed growled, pointing at the confused and a bit worried man behind the desk.

Riza looked at the fuhrer, and seeing his clueless expression, once again turned to the young woman standing in the doorway.

"I think it's safe to say that the Fuhrer doesn't know anything, chief," Havoc said as he entered the office, a lit cigarette between his lips, "Spill it, what's gotten you so angry? You're usually more than ready to explode when someone mentions your height."

"Oh, as if he doesn't know!" Ed threw her hands up in the air, "That bastard," she growled, once again pointing at the man, " _Knocked me up_."

Havoc started coughing, nearly swallowing his cigarette.

The bastard paled, looking at Ed with wide eyes, "Wha- I must have heard you wrong Edward, could you please repeat what you said? "

"Oh no, you heard right," The fullmetal alchemist huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her husband, "I'm _pregnant_."

Later, Fuhrer Roy Mustang would argue quite loudly that he had NOT fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're done with this one too! Hope u liked it and please leave a review? The more reviews I get, the faster I update.
> 
> I still haven't started on the next chap, so I don't know if they'll be another update tomorrow or not.
> 
> And guys, please, I'm spending lots of my time writing this when I have like four exams, so please review? At least then I know that it wasn't for nothing.


	4. Bright Red (Just Like Your Flames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scarlett." She said as she grinned down at her baby.
> 
> "Nice name," Roy raised an eyebrow, "But why Scarlett? I thought you wanted to call her Nina."
> 
> "Because," Ed said, her voice strangely soft and tender, "She's going to be as much of a pain in the ass as you and your freaking flames."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still don't own anything.
> 
> Thank u everyone who reviewed and faved or followed this. I love u guys!

Not murdering everyone when you were Pregnant, as Edward soon found out, was the hardest thing in the universe.

Especially when said everyone were just _asking_ to be hit in the face.

It already took all her self-control not to snap and strangle all of them to death, and you'd think that after seeing the burning rage in the fullmetal alchemist's eyes, they'd be falling over themselves just to get out of her way, not the other way around.

But of course, no one had ever accused Ed's friends and family of sanity; so they took no notice of the dark area surrounding her and rushed to her side, scolding her about not pushing herself too much.

Because, apparently, _she_ was the baby, not the troublesome brat in her gut.

They didn't let her train, followed her around, and didn't even let her carry her fucking groceries.

It was awful, and annoying as hell, and it kinda made her want to flip out and break their noses with a metal punch to the face. Just so they knew that they shouldn't underestimate her- But she didn't, because Al was one of those people, and there was no way she could break her brother's nose.

Not when he used to not have one till just a few years ago.

Still, it didn't mean that she was as kind with the rest of the idiots treating her like a kid. She screamed at Havoc, ditched Major Armstrong, and threated Mustang that she would break all of his fingers so he couldn't snap and burn down the paperwork he so loathed.

She actually didn't get to make good on her threat, since she became too tired in the middle of the one-sided screaming match she had going on, and had to take a nap.

_Which itself was had caused a huge freak out, because she'd never, not even after days of going with little or no sleep, passed out in the middle of a rant. _

And that was the other problem- because recently she was always so tired; it was starting to get ridiculous. It felt weird, like something was constantly draining her energy, leaving her on low buttery all the time.

And it certainly didn't help her sour mood that she was hungry all the time.

Sure, Ed had always had a rather large appetite, but lately, she'd started to eat so much that Al began to freak out about whether or not his sister was turning into a Homunculus.

_She certainly hoped not, because even if she had to be a sin, she still didn't want be _Gluttony_. _

And let's not even talk about her constant need to pee, because apparently, her ability to hold her bladder for more than two seconds had despaired all along, leaving her in need of constant trips to the bathroom.

All of these problems combined were more than enough to make her life hell, but then, just when she thought it couldn't get worse, her cravings started, and with them came the mood swings.

they started out innocently enough with her asking Winry for an apple pie, but escalated pretty quickly and before she knew it, she was looking at a glass full of liquid evil, A.K.A milk, and thinking that it looked tasty.

And it didn't even stop there! Oh no, it got worse and worse, and then came the day that she woke Roy up at three in the morning to go buy her pickles and honey, and then started crying when he gave her a weird look.

Because she was tired, and fat, and her leather pants didn't fit her anymore, and Roy no longer loved her and was surly going to cheat on her.

Roy tried reassuring her that he wouldn't, but it didn't really work if her staying in the bed and refusing to talk to him for three days straight was anything to go by.

The poor man tried asking for help, but it turned not to be a very good idea as Ed once again burst into tears and wailed about being betrayed by someone she considered a friend as soon as she saw Riza.

It took lots of chocolate pudding, some bread sticks and a call to Havoc to convince Ed that her husband wasn't in a secret relationship with the now-colonel and no, she wasn't fat and yes fullmetal I still love you.

It was hell for all of them, but still the nine months, although hard, soon passed and then came her due day.

Giving birth was a literal pain in a lower part of her anatomy, and she made sure to let the whole hospital know that as she cursed and yelled that as soon as she was done with this shit, she was going to cut a very important part of the bastard's anatomy just to make sure that there wouldn't be a repeat of this.

It was long, and painful, and she screamed at and threated Roy so much that her throat went raw, but when it was done and they handed her an ugly, bloody, little baby, she smiled so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

Because after nine months of pain and riding emotional roller coasters, this was so worth it.

Roy came in a few minutes after they'd taken the baby to clean it, and sat down. He told her about how he had learned his flame alchemy, whispering about a dead master and his daughter, and then looked her in the eyes, asking the question he'd wanted to ask for ages but was afraid to.

He wanted to know if she'd let him tattoo his alchemy symbols on her back.

She gave him another wide smile, and nodded as she fell asleep, happy enough not to care about her husband learning alchemy from a woman's naked back.

They brought the baby back when she woke up, giving her the small girl and asking her what she wanted to name her.

She'd planned on naming the girl Nina, but one look at the pale skin, dark hair, and already smug expression, and she knew that this kid wouldn't be anything like the sweet girl she had failed.

Oh no, she would be just as much of a bastard as her father.

_And perhaps that was a good thing, to have a child that was her own person, not the reminder of a dead girl from ages ago._

"Scarlett." She said as she grinned down at her baby.

"Nice name," Roy raised an eyebrow, "But why Scarlett? I thought you wanted to call her Nina."

"Because," Ed said, her voice strangely soft and tender, "She's going to be as much of a pain in the ass as you and your freaking flames."

Oh, and did that prove itself to be the truth.

Scarlett, as Ed had predicated all those years ago, grew up to be major pain in the ass with a combination of her parents' worst personality traits.

She had Their brain, Roy's slyness, and Ed's stubbornness.

In short, she was a nightmare to be around.

It was clear as she grew up that she was just as much as a prodigy as her mom and as much of a leader as her dad, and that she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

It was also clear that despite being the daughter of two of the best alchemists in the world, she absolutely despised alchemy.

Sure, she was good enough at it, and by the time she was twelve, she was already a decent alchemist – nowhere near her parents' level, of course- but her true love and passion was something else, it was automail.

Like seriously, the girl was so obsessed with Ed's leg and arm that if she hadn't been the one that had given birth to her, she'd have thought she was Winry's child, not hers.

Not that Ed had any complains- at least this way she didn't have to dodge wrenches and worry about angry mechanics whenever she needed a simple checkup.

Sure, they were a few fights between Scarlett and her – things mostly considering her sense of fashion and hair style which had somehow ended in a competition between the two of them about who could grow her hair out more. (Scarlett had given up after her hair reached her mid-back, but Edward Elric was never one to turn away from a challenge, thus her now mid-thigh length hair being worn in a braid.) _ which were probably the result of Scarlett nearing her rebellious streak, and Edward never growing past the age of sixteen, but everything played out in the end, and neither her nor Mustang did as much of a terrible job as parents as they thought they would.

At least till the day that Scarlett reached the age of 14, and for the first time in years, the severity of the deal Ed had made all those years ago hit them hard in the face.

Because their daughter was aging, and she'd eventually grow old and die, and they would stay the same.

That had sent them both into a state of depression which went on for about a month, but then all of their friends teamed up and in the form of a delivered slap to the face, made them understand that they couldn't waste time sulking when it could run out anytime.

They were right. Scarlett, even though taller than her mom, was still a kid, and it'd be ages before the time for their goodbyes came.

So, in a way, you could say that everything was good.

Almost a little too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter sucked even more than the last ones. Sorry.
> 
> Please guys, review. I won't be motivated to update unless I get at least some reviews, and I haven't written a word of chapter 5. So yeah.
> 
> (and I'm working my ass off here when I have at least 4 exams a day! At least tell me what u think so I don't feel like this is only a waste of the time.)
> 
> Next chap truth will be back, and then, I guess we'll finally go to the HP universe.
> 
> Btw, if u have any good songs, please recommend me some? i need them to write with.


	5. The Other Side Of The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, well, Miss. Alchemist," A huge gate, a white world, and an annoying voice made of a thousand ones, this was all getting too familiar too fast. "So we meet again."
> 
> "Oh my truth," Edward put her head into her hands, "Not again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> Hope u enjoy this chapter.
> 
> everything that is in Italic is English, and the rest Amestrian (am I right? I'm not sure that was the name of their language.)
> 
> And Al calls Ed brother because when they were kids, she forced him to call her that, since she thought all girls are a bunch of crybabies.

"Well, well, Miss. Alchemist," A huge gate, a white world, and an annoying voice made of a thousand ones, this was all getting too familiar too fast. "So we meet again."

"Oh my truth," Edward put her head into her hands, "Not _again_."

"Not too happy to see me, Mis- or should I say, _Mrs. Alchemist,_ Are you?" Truth said, moving his hand and putting it on his heart, "I'm wounded! I thought you would be happy to hear from an old friend!"

"You're no old friend," Ed growled.

"Oh, but I am!" Truth said happily, "You and I, we go _way_ back now, don't we?"

"Why am I here?" Ed ignored the annoying god, grabbing her hair with both hands. "It's not right. I shouldn't magically appear here just because you wanted to see me! It doesn't work that way- For Truth's sake, I didn't even open a gate this time!"

"Oh," The white creature grinned, showing all of his teeth, "But you never closed the last one either, did you?"

So that was the case. "This is payment," She stated in a cold voice, "isn't it?"

"right once again, Mrs. Alchemist!" Truth clapped, "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

She nodded, giving him a nasty glare.

"There's this idiot _Lord Voldi-something_ that I want you to get rid of. This moron thought it would be funny if he tricked me to give him immortality without giving up anything in return, and now the world on the other side of the gate is in chaos all thanks to him."

Ed crocked an eyebrow, looking at him with doubt clear in her eyes, "I thought you liked chaos?"

"I do," Truth purred, "And I'd let them alone to destroy themselves little by little, but you could say that I'm a little… _insulted_ that this guy thought ditching me would be this easy. so I'm sending you – my personal dog- to fetch his soul for me and bring it back."

Ed gritted her teeth together, struggling not to snap, "Tell me about this man."

"I would," The creature smirked, "But why waste time when I can just do this?"

He snapped his fingers, and the gate behind her opened, black hands slipping out and slowly attaching themselves to each part of her body.

"You'll learn everything you need to know soon enough," Truth said as the hands dragged her in, "and you could say I'm sending some… _help_ your way."

"So, don't disappoint me," He gave her one last grin, his hand looming threateningly over the mark that bound her soul to her body, "Okay, Mrs. Alchemist? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed gasped as her back hit the ground. She yelled, clutching hard at her head as the new information and memories settled in: Magic, A flash of green, A dead man- somehow still alive.

" _Get out of my way_!" Someone shouted in a foreign language that she knew, but didn't remember learning, and she was kicked and stepped on as a group of terrified elderly men hurried to get away from something.

"Hey, You're hurting her!" Another voice- this one familiar- snarled, and a strong arm grabbed her and dragged her aside. She looked up, gazing at the golden, worried eyes of her brother as he checked her for injury.

"Al- What- Why are you here-?" She gawked. Damn that Truth! Had he sent Al too?

"We're all here, fullmetal." A new voice said, and she cursed. "And I'd go as far as to say that we all have this extra knowledge in our heads." He looked around, receiving a few nods of agreement, "And I'd like to know why."

"It's part of the deal-" She gasped out, "Truth said it's payment for the one I made all those years ago."

"So that was the gate…" Scarlett said, still a little dazed. Ed nodded.

"We're here to… to get rid of a man that has cheated death. But I don't know much more that," She said hurriedly, looking at the chaos going on in the area. All around her were people clad in their pajamas, running around and screaming. A group of masked men were marching on, shooting jets of light –' _Magic'_ , a voice in her head whispered- and four figures were floating in the air, their eyes wide and their mouth open in a silent scream.

"Roy," She snapped, turning to look at her husband. "Take Scarlett and follow the crowd, Al and I will take care of this."

"Ed, I-" Mustang started, sounding worried.

"Do as brother said!" Al shouted as he and Ed sprinted into a run, clapping their hands and sending the masked figures flying in the air.

Roy sighed, turning back to his daughter. "Scarlett, I guess it'd be for the best if we did as your mom said."

Scarlett whispered something that sounded too much like ' _you're so whipped_ ,' for his peace of mind, but he let it go as he took his daughter's hand and broke into a run.

It took them some time to reach a safe area deep into a woods, and by then they'd went past a strange creature with huge ears –Roy knew they were called house elves, thanks to the gate- and a group of very beautiful ladies – not as beautiful as Ed, but still- that were probably the famous veelas.

"Wai-wait!" Scarlett called about ten minutes after they'd passed the last group of people, stopping to catch her breath. "Just what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know," He turned to face her daughter, checking the area to make sure it was safe. "But you know about the deal your mother made all those years ago, right? The one that made us…immortal."

A strange look passed over Scarlett's features, and she nodded darkly, not looking her dad in the eyes.

"Well, doing this job is her tool," He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, "And I guess all of us just tagged along."

"But wh-" She suddenly stopped, whirling around as a cry pierced the silence of the woods.

"MORSMORDRE!"

It was a distant cry, coming from far away, but it was loud and clear and alarming.

Something green and shiny shot up, quickly shifting and changing till it morphed to a shape that resembled a skull with a serpent coming out from its mouth.

Mustang threw a look at Scarlett, and without a word, they once again broke into a run toward the place the shape had emerged from.

There were noises coming from there, buzzes of shouts and screams and the flash of spells, but as they neared the clearing, they began to grow clearer and stronger till they could finally make the words out.

Apparently, they were arguing about who has conjured the green skull.

"Mom!" Scarlett suddenly yelled, running to Ed and hugging her, "Thank Truth you're alright!"

"Have a little faith in your mom, brat!" Ed said, ruffling her hair, "And it's not like your uncle would've let anything happen to me. Right, Al?"

Al nodded, smiling at the girl.

" _Hey, you_!" Ed looked up, a red-headed man was running toward them, " _What's your name?"_

" _I'm Edward_ ," she offered in that strange language they spoke, " _But you can call me Ed_ ,"

" _Well, Ed_ ," The man smiled, holding up a hand, " _I'm Arthur weasley, my son said that you saved his life, and I wanted to thank you."_

" _Who?"_ Ed asked blankly.

" _The other red-head brother!"_ Al groaned. _"His name was Percy!"_

" _Oh, right, him,"_ Ed smiled _, "Well, it was nothing! So you're welcome."_

Mrs. Weasley grinned at her, shaking her hand once again. "Where are you guys staying?"

" _Um…"_

" _Our tent caught fire_." Al said quickly, making up a lie on the spot.

" _Oh, then you should ask for a portkey right away! They said to wait till tomorrow, but I'm sure they'll give you one now if you explain the situation to them."_

" _About that…"_ Al said sheepishly, _"Do you know of a place we can rent, perhaps? We're new in this country, you see- and we still haven't got a place to st…-"_

" _Then You can stay with us!"_ Mr. Weasley quickly caught in.

" _Thank you, but we don't want to ca-"_

Mr. Weasley shook his head, waving a finger in the air, _"Don't even think about denying the offer. We must help each other in time of need, right? And beside, your friend saved my son's life, I have to repay that somehow."_

Al smiled shyly at him, nodding.

They joined the rest of the Weasley family in their march back to the tent, and they also met a black haired boy and a bushy-haired girl. The black haired boy introduced himself as Harry Potter, looking at them as if expecting a reaction.

" _Nice to meet you,"_ Al shook his hand. _"I'm Al."_

The boy seemed relived as he smiled at him. _"It's a pleasure."_

" _I'm Ed, Al's my brother."_ Edward went next, and then pointed to Mustang and her daughter, _"Those two are Roy and Scarlet Mustang, they're distant cousins."_

Scarlet threw her a curios look, but thankfully said nothing as Roy shook hands with the gingers.

" _Well, I'm sure we're all tired,"_ Mr. Weasley said, _"So off to bed, you lot."_ He shooed his family away, then turned to scarlet and smiled at her _. "You can join Hermione and Ginny in the other tent, my deargirl, this one is only for us men, you see."_

Ed was about to point out that she was also a girl, but then looked down at her clothes and for the first time that night, noticed something.

She was wearing her old clothes and bandage, which had fooled all of her country into thinking she was a boy for eight years straight.

She smirked as she put her finger on her lips as a sign for Scarlett to keep quiet, and ignored Roy and Al's disapproving looks as she went to find a place to sleep in the tent.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, please review, because the only reason I wrote this was thanks to the two people who actually took the time to tell me what they think.
> 
> The longer your review, the better.


	6. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mother of the house, a short, plump woman with fiery red head, ran at them and throw herself at her husband and kids, sobbing about how scared she had been.
> 
> "See, fullmetal," Roy said, pointing to the hearth-warming sight, "That's how you treat your husband who has just gotten back from a very dangerous, life threating mission, not with screaming and throwing spears at his head."
> 
> "Oh shut up dad," Scarlett cut in before Ed could say anything, "You know you love it when Mom throws things at you. You two always end up in bed after that."
> 
> Both Mustang and Ed gaped at her, but Al snickered. The traitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything.
> 
> Thank you everyone for ur faves, follows and reviews. U guys are the best.
> 
> Everything in Italic is Amestrian, the rest Is English.

" _Fullmetal_ ," A voice whispered in her ear, " _Fullmetal get up._ "

" _Don't wanna."_ Ed turned around, willing the voice to go away

Someone sighed, " _Come on brother, we don't have time!"_

She just curled more into a ball, still not responding.

" _Fullmetal get up or I'll have to carry you!_ "

" _I'd like to see you try, bastard."_ She groaned, but still sat up, looking around groggily " _Wait, Al?! What the hell are you doing in our bedroom_?!"

" _We're not in your bedroom brother,_ " Al rolled his eyes at her, " _Don't you remember anything? The deal, the gate, all that…Magic?_ "

Oh, right.

They were no longer even in their own world.

"Is he up?" Mr. Weasley's red head pocked in, looking at them with wide eyes, "Good, good! Hurry up guys, we should get going if we want a portkey."

Roy turned around, giving the man a polite smile, "Of course, we'll be there in a minute, Mr. Weasley."

"So I'll see you there," The red-head grinned at them, leaving them alone to get ready.

"Where's Scarlett?" Ed yawned as she put on her red coat and smoothed over the wrinkles on her clothes.

"In the girl's tent," Al said pointedly, "Where _you_ should also be."

"And miss on spending the night with you guys? Never!"

Roy just rolled his eyes.

When they were ready, they leaved the tent, watching in fascination as Mr. weasley readied everything for their departure with a wave of his wand.

" _Mom_!" Scarlett came running at her, a grin on her face. " _This stick- waving thing is so cool! You think we can also do it if we get a stick?"_

" _That's possible_." Ed nodded, " _This... magic crap, It's all about equivalent exchange. A little energy in exchange of each spell." She said, "And by the way Scarlett, don't call me Mom, we're under cover, remember? I think it'd be kinda hard to explain to them how someone like me is married and has a daughter that looks nearly her own age."_

" _I look older, actually,_ " Scarlett said slyly, " _And it's not like they understand Amestrian_ _anyway, so I can call you whatever I want."_

"I got it!" Before Ed could explode, Mr. weasley came running, "I got ourselves a portkey!"

That, as they soon found out, wasn't really something to be happy about, and some throwing up and long walk later, they found themselves at Burrow, which was the Weasley's home apparently.

Whoever had built the house, without a doubt, hadn't had the smallest clue about what architecting was. The house itself was several stories tall, and seemed to be glued together with magic more than anything else. It had about four or five chimneys on its crocked roof, and a sign naming it 'The Burrow'

The front yard however, If not considering the potato like creatures crackling madly and chasing each other, looked almost ordinary with a small garage and a few chickens running around.

All in one, it was a strange, but welcoming sight.

The mother of the house, a short, plump woman with fiery red head, ran at them and throw herself at her husband and kids, sobbing about how scared she had been.

" _See, fullmetal_ ," Roy said, pointing to the hearth-warming sight, " _That's how you treat your husband who has just gotten back from a very dangerous, life threating mission, not with screaming and throwing spears at his head._ "

" _Oh shut up dad,_ " Scarlett cut in before Ed could say anything, " _You know you love it when Mom throws things at you. You two always end up in bed after that."_

Both Mustang and Ed gaped at her, but Al snickered. The traitor!

"Arthur?" The red haired woman asked her husband as soon as she saw them, "who are our guests?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Mr. Weasley said, clapping. "Molly, these are Ed, Al, Roy, and Scarlett. Ed here saved Percy's life, and since they didn't have a place to stay, I thought it'd only be fair if I offered them our house for a while. Guys, this is Molly, my wife."

Roy gave Mrs. Weasley a charming smile, bowing his head a little, "Pleasure, Ma'am."

Ed elbowed him hard in the stomach before grinning and also saying her greeting.

The rest of them did the same.

"Oh, well," Mrs. Weasley said, blushing a little. "It's nice to meet all of you, but unfortunately there's not much room left in the house, so you have to share with my children."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Al said politely.

"Well, I guess Scarlett is with the girls," Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully, "Roy and Al can stay with Bill and charley; and Ed can share with Ron, Harry and the twins since he doesn't seem to take much space."

Was that- was that a jab at her height?! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN AN A- ugh!" Ed clutched at her stomach, glaring at the bastard that had dared to elbow her.

"My apologies for Ed's behavior," Roy gave her a pleasant smile before turning to the stunned red-heads. "But I'd like to make a request. If possible, please let Edward room with Sca- Ouch!"

Mustang also doubled over, gasping.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Ed said as Scarlett giggled, smiling smugly. "I'll room with the boys."

He turned on the dumbfounded raven and red haired boy and grinned, "Well? Someone's gonna show me the room or what?"

"Ah, sure," Ron said, already running up the stairs to show her his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it sucks, I know
> 
> Please review? Last chapter I got some comments and they really cheered me up, and that's the reason I wrote this so quickly, but tomorrow school week starts again, and with that come exams, and I'm planning on updating some of my other stories too, so if u want a update, please tell me what u think so I get motivated to write this.


	7. Sparkling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mas was holding his gaze, reaching past his shields with his rich blue eyes, crumbling a new wall and getting closer to his real self with each blink.
> 
> Roy could only hope that he had enough walls to last till the end of the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…still don't own anything.
> 
> Thank u for ur faves and follows, and thank u everyone who commented on this, u guys are the only reason I haven't abandoned this yet.
> 
> (I'll refer to Ed as he, cause at first It's Mrs. Weasley's POV)

"So, Dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked over Ed's shoulder, nodding to the bacon and eggs he was making. The boy was seriously a god send, he'd only been in their care for three hours, and he'd already de-gnomed the yard, swiped the floor, and was now making breakfast. "Are you also a Hogwarts student?"

"A… what student?" Ed turned on her, confusion showing in his eyes.

"A Hogwarts' student." She repeated, also confused. He seemed to be the right age… perhaps a year or two younger than her youngest son.

"What's a Dogfart?" The boy muttered, scowling.

"Hogwarts." She said patiently, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's the best magic school in the world."

"Oh, no," Al, the boy's brother, cut in, "We are from a country that focuses on a special branch of… _Magic_." He explained, grimacing for some reason "We were homeschooled before, but we'd love to go to this school and learn more about your kind of magic too."

"Then you should speak to Dumbledore!" Her husband said, clapping, "He's the headmaster. I can call him for you if you want?"

George leaned over to his twin, muttering something about old men going bonkers in their old age.

She was ready to snap at her son when she noticed their guests sharing a look. They held each other's eyes for a few moments, seemingly holding a long enough conversation to reach an agreement.

Roy turned to look at her, smiling. "That would be most appreciated."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As far as Roy could tell, Albus Dumbledore was nothing like the crazy old man the twins had made him out to be.

Sure, he was old, but he was far from being mad – or at least mad in the sense the Weasley children had meant_ The man was sharp and wise. He was Alert, ready for an attack, and despite his old age, fast on his feet.

He was unimaginably dangerous.

And he could tell that Roy wasn't who he claimed to be.

The man was reading him as if the thousand masks he put on every morning were nothing but a thin layer of dust merely darkening his sight.

"So," The old wizard started, "you say that you're from Amestris, a country that practices Alchemy of all forms of magic," He said, looking at him curiously, a hint of suspicious hidden deep within his blue eyes "Now, not that I doubt you my boy, but it's been quite a while since I've last met someone who knew enough of this art to claim such a thing. Perhaps if you could show me some simple tricks…-?"

Roy gave the man a fake smile, nodding. "Of course," He said, raising his gloved hand and snapping. The old man leaned forward, watching with interest as small flames rose in Roy's hand. The alchemist had to battle down his instincts not to _accidently_ make a bigger reaction than needed and burn down the man as he sensed danger. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and let the flickers of fire dance around for a few moments, controlling them with ease as they jumped from one finger to another, and then closed his hand, allowing the flames to slowly die out in his palm.

"Total control, I see." Dumbledore mused, his eyes shining even more than before, "I must say, it's quite an accomplishment to be a master of Alchemy at such a young age."

"You flatter me," Roy smiled politely, "But, although me and my friends know some alchemy, I'm afraid that we're not much familiar with other forms of magic. That's why we hoped we could join you in your school –Hogwarts, was it? - this year. Learning more about the western ways seems like a fascinating idea."

"There shouldn't be any problems for your friends to attend the school," The old man said, holding the Alchemist's eyes, "But you my boy, I'm afraid, are a little too old for participating in the classes held in Hogwarts."

"Oh, but it's never really too late for learning new things now, is it?" Roy said charmingly, a hidden warning in his voice.

"Well said my boy, indeed there isn't." Dumbledore smiled, "Then, if you are so eager to accompany your friends, you may be interested in a little offer I have."

"What kind of offer?" Roy asked, carefully hiding the wariness he felt behind a blank face.

"We'll get to that," The old man said, his eyes twinkling madly, "But first," He reached into his robes, holding out some brightly colored pieces of candy, "would you care for a lemon drop?"

"Of course," Mustang smirked, eyes hard as he took the challenge straight on.

The mas was holding his gaze, reaching past his shields with his rich blue eyes, crumbling a new wall and getting closer to his real self with each blink.

Roy could only hope that he had enough walls to last till the end of the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still sucks, but for some reasons, I like it more than the last two chaps. (It's unedited, so sorry for the mistakes.)
> 
> I'm having a few bad days, so it'd be really nice of you to review? They really cheer me up.
> 
> (Sorry it's short.)


	8. Next Time, HIde The Screwdrivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just don't let Mom hear you say that," George said warningly, "I think she's fallen in love with the Ed guy. she's going around mumbling about what an angel he is, which is kinda weird. I mean, with his hair, you'd think Mom would throw a fit _God knows she always does when it comes to Bill _ But No, she's just looking at him like he's a gift from heaven. I swear she'd exchange all of us with him any time of the day."
> 
> Fred sat up, nodding, "I know, right? But his hair is really cool. I'd never seen such a shade of gold before. It's a serious waste on a guy though."
> 
> Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u everyone for ur kind words, and also for ur faves and reviews. U'R all awesome.
> 
> No, nothing has changed since yesterday, FMA and HP still aren't mine.
> 
> Um, so I wasn't actually planning on updating so soon, but thanks to an awful headache, I didn't go to school today and had time to write.
> 
> GUYS, IT'S NOT DUMBLEDORE BASHING AT ALL, SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"It's clear." Fred said as he threw himself on the bed, leaning back till he was sprawled all over his twin. He, George, Ginny and the golden Trio were all in Ron's room, talking quietly about their guests, "The Roy guy is with Dumbledore and Ed and Al are helping Mom with dinner. Scarlett is looking at Dad's muggle-junk collection. They're gonna be busy for a while."

"Good," Hermione said, taking care to lock the door, "So what do you think about them?"

"I say these guys are suspicious," Ron yawned, "I mean, they showed up right in the middle of an attack, and no one even knows where they're from."

"Just don't let Mom hear you say that," George said warningly, "I think she's fallen in love with the Ed guy. she's going around mumbling about what an angel he is, which is kinda weird. I mean, with his hair, you'd think Mom would throw a fit _God knows she always does when it comes to Bill _ But No, she's just looking at him like he's a gift from heaven. I swear she'd exchange all of us with him any time of the day."

Fred sat up, nodding, "I know, right? But his hair is really cool. I'd never seen such a shade of gold before. It's a serious waste on a guy though."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'Boys'_.

"It's not just Mom though," Ginny piped up, ignoring the comments on Ed's hair. "Percy is also tailing him around. I think he's developed a hero-worship complex. Apparently, this guy was really cool while fighting the death eaters. Dad said something about him and his brother doing wand-less magic."

"Wand-less magic?!" Hermione squealed, "That- That's supposed to be extremely hard! Only few gifted Witches and Wizards can do that!"

"Is it really that hard?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," The bushy-haired girl nodded absentmindedly. "It's the core in your wand that helps you channel your internal energy. Controlling all of that power without something to give it direction… it's almost impossible. It might do some serious damage if you're not skilled enough."

"Wow," George whistled, "Those kids are really good, huh?"

"Very," Hermione nodded. "But how? Ed can't be older than thirteen!"

"Don't let M- Ed hear you say that," Said a voice from the doorway. "Or you're as good as dead."

They whirled around, looking for the source, and found a smirking Scarlett leaning back against the now wide open door.

"Scarlett- but how- the door was locked-"Hermione stuttered

"Oh, this?" the girl grinned slyly, holding up a broken lock and a screwdriver, "Piece of cake, really. You need to find a better lock if you want to keep me out," She purred at them. "Anyway, Ed said dinner is ready, so get your asses down before it cools."

She marched out, her long black pony-tail swirling behind her as she ran down the stairs.

"That girl," George said, grinning, "Is a Slytherin, and nothing you say can convince me otherwise."

The rest nodded dumbly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy let out a long breath as he closed the door behind himself. The meeting with the old wizard had been tiring, but successful all the same. Now he just had to lean back for a few seconds, pull himself together and then go down and join the rest of his family in dinner.

" _How did it go?_ " A voice shook him out of his daze.

He looked up to meet his wife's worried gaze, his lips stretching into a tired smile. " _As good as it ever could. We're going to Hogwarts."_

" _But…?"_ Ed asked doubtfully.

" _That man, Albus Dumbledore,"_ He breathed, _"Is dangerous."_

" _Is he going to physically harm us?"_ The woman's eyebrows furrowed. _"Should I find a safe place for Scarlett, or should we forget about this plan entirely and find another way?"_

" _Neither of those,"_ Mustang said, waving his hand dismissively, _"And no, I don't think he would resort to such drastic measures if we don't give him a reason. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be careful."_

Ed nodded, slowly closing the gap between them so she could cup his check. _"You look like shit."_

He forced a smile. _"It's hard to hold yourself together in front of a man who can read your mind."_

" _Read the great Roy Mustang's mind?"_ The blonde growled as she pulled her husband down to kiss him on the lips. _"That's bullshit."_

" _Ehem_ ," Someone coughed, " _I thought we agreed not to reveal… your relationship to everyone._ "

Edward rolled her eyes, deepening the kiss for a few moments before taking a step back and glaring at her brother. Did he have to ruin her fun every time?

Al ignored her, turning on Mustang instead and sending him a disapproving scowl. _"So?"_ He asked, _"What's the news?"_

Mustang smirked at the younger man, cocking an eyebrow at his obvious discomfort. " _We're going to Hogwarts. Me as a teacher, you guys as students. You won't have to take all the classes though, you can choose which ones to go to and when. Ed, you'll also have to help as my assistant somedays."_

" _The three of you will be sorted when we arrive, but since your classes aren't limited to just one year, Dumbledore said he'd arrange it so you're in the fourth year's dormitory. That way you'd know some of your dorm mates If you're sorted into Gryffindor_."

" _And Ed_ ," He turned on his wife, " _Don't even think about pretending to be a boy the whole year, this is different since it's only for a short while, and I'm also here to protect you, but I won't let you alone with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys the whole year."_

Al nodded enthusiastically, looking mad. He and Roy hadn't stopped giving the poor boys who had the unfortunate luck of being stuck with Ed in their room the evil eye ever since they'd arrived.

" _Whatever_ ," She yawned, " _Anyway, I came to call you down for dinner, so let's go_."

" _Okay_ ," Roy nodded, looking a little happier at the promise of Ed's homemade food. But Al narrowed his eyes at her, promising that they weren't done with this matter yet.

She rolled her eyes at the protectiveness of her brother. This was going to be a verrrrrrry long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I can't write romance to save my life, but still hope u liked it!
> 
> Guys please review! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE. They make me very happy.
> 
> The longer your review, the better! (And I make sure to answer all of them, as I've done till now. So if u have any questions ask! And I'd always be happy to hear ur thoughts and opinions, and even ur ideas, even if I can't promise to take all of them into account! )


	9. A Trip To Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks, I guess," Edward shrugged it off, acting as if he hadn't just pulled some freaking Olympic-level gymnastic moves, and got up to leave the room. "Anyway, you should get down if you want to get any breakfast before Mrs. Weasley takes us to Diagon Alley, We're leaving soon." He declared as he closed the door behind himself.
> 
> The room was silent for a few seconds.
> 
> "I bet you ten galleons," Fred said seriously, "that guy can kick Barnabas the Barmy's ass at ballet dance any day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who leaved a review! (and also those who faved or followed this! U guys are awesome)
> 
> I think I'd have to be much older to own either FMA or Hp, so nope, they're not mine!
> 
> Again, Ed is referred to as a 'He' cause it's Ron's Pov, and he has no clue that she is, in fact, a girl.
> 
> GUYS SUGGEST NAMES FOR AL'S CATS AND TELL ME WHY U WANT IT TO BE NAMED THAT TOO!

The next day, the sound of the door being slammed shut jolted Ron awake from his dreams. He sat upright, ready to face whichever horrid invention his brothers had decided to test on him now _be it a smoke bomb or something more dangerous. _ and come out victorious.

' _Or… maybe not_ ,' He thought a second later as he remembered what had happened last time.

He dived to the floor, dragging his blankets with himself, and only dared to peek out from under them and search for the cause of the loud voice when he was safely away from the danger zone.

There however, wasn't any sign of any experiment going on. Fred and George were awake, but they didn't seem to be much interested in torturing their little brother now, No, they were just sitting on their cots, staring at something.

He turned to see to see what they were gaping at, and his jaw fell open. In the other side of the room was Edward Elric, holding himself on one hand and doing an upside split in the air.

"Good morning," The boy nodded at him without changing position, "Sorry if we woke you up, Scarlett is kinda famous for her dramatic entrances and exits."

"It's…Ah…Okay." He said dumbly, still staring at the blond. The boy however, didn't seem to notice as he turned, slowly shifting so he was laying on his stomach, and brought his legs up, hooking them around his neck.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Someone asked, and Ron noticed that his best mate Harry was now also up, looking at the new boy with astonishment on his face.

"Some light stretching," He said as he twisted his body and curved backwards till he was nearly bent in half. "So I don't get out of shape."

"Blimey mate," Ron muttered, slowly finding his voice, "You call _that_ light stretching?"

Edward gave them a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

"Mate-"

"that's like-"

"-the most awesome thing"

"-we've ever seen!" The twins exclaimed together.

"Thanks, I guess," Edward shrugged it off, acting as if he hadn't just pulled some freaking Olympic-level gymnastic moves, and got up to leave the room. "Anyway, you should get down if you want to get any breakfast before Mrs. Weasley takes us to Diagon Alley, We're leaving soon." He declared as he closed the door behind himself.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I bet you ten galleons," Fred said seriously, "that guy can kick Barnabas the Barmy's ass at ballet dance any day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" _Mom, please_ ," Scarlett begged, " _I want to get my wand! You can't just spend the whole day at the bookstore!_ "

" _Sure,_ " Edward waved a hand dismissively. " _I'll be done in a minute._ "

" _You said that five hours ago!"_

Roy wondered whether or not he should mention that it'd actually been only four hours since then, but decided against it.

" _She's right Fullmetal_ ," He said instead, " _We have to go if we want to get our wands today, or the shops will close off._ "

" _Just a little longer_." Came the answer.

Well, at least he'd tried.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the blows that were sure to come, and scooped up his wife in his hands, throwing her over his shoulder. The woman let out a high-pitched squeal, her book falling from her grasp. " _What the_ \- _I'm so going to kill you, you bastard! Put me down right now!"_

He paid her no mind, and adjusted his grip, purposely putting his hand a little closer to her butt than he absolutely had too. Scarlett made a comment about them acting R-18 in public, but showed him a thumb up as she ran out of the bookstore, grinning smugly.

He put Ed down as soon as they were out of the door, because immortal or not, he didn't have enough of a dead wish to carry her all the way to the wand shop. The blushing blonde kicked him twice, but thankfully let it go without doing any lasting damage.

Al joined them just before they made it to the shop, trying to hide something behind his back. Roy arched an eyebrow at his wiggling bag, but didn't say anything when the younger man threw him a pleading look.

They entered the shop together, coughing a little at the dust and blinking at the sudden dark. An old man with pale silver eyes was sitting behind the counter, gazing at them with a strange expression on his face.

Roy hadn't even opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, one of the narrow boxes on the counter burst into flames.

All of his companions turned to look at him accusingly. "I didn't do it," He said quickly, holding up his hands in surrender.

Ed didn't stop giving him the evil eye, but Al nodded, turning to apologies to the wand maker. The old man however, didn't seem one last bit upset. He walked up to the pile of boxes, putting out the fire with a wave of his wand. "How uncommon." He said, his eyes shining. "Vine wands are known for reacting quite noticeably to their true match, but I've never heard of one setting itself on fire before."

He opened the box, took out a long and narrow, dark brown wand, and placed it in Roy's hand. "Vine and Dragon heartstring, quite powerful, suitable for Defense Against the Dark Arts. That would be nine galleons."

Roy nodded, trying to make sense of what had just happened, and gave the man the money.

"Now that was an easy pick, but for you young man," He turned on Al, looking him up and down. "Please hold out your wand arm."

"My…what?"

"The hand you write with." He said impatiently.

"Oh," Alphonse blushed, but did as he was told.

A tape began measuring Al's body all by itself, and the old man disappeared behind the piles of wands, only to return a few seconds later with a new box. "Aspen, phoenix feather, good for charm work." Al took it, staring at it dumbly, "Well," The old man said, "What are you waiting for boy? Give it a wave!"

"Um, Okay," The younger Elric said, waving the wand. Nothing happened.

"No, no…" Ollivander said as he snatched the wand back and ran to another pile, this time choosing a blue box. "Fir, Unicorn hair, Good for Transfiguration." Al took and waved it again, this time a few faded grey sparks shoot out of the tip.

"Definitely Unicorn hair, but the wood isn't right…" The old man muttered, once again disappearing into the back of the shop. He returned with a dusty black box. "Alder, Unicorn hair, best suited to non-verbal spell work." He explained. Al took the light brown wand, waving it causally. This time, silver sparks shoot out. The wand maker smiled. "That would be eight galleons." He then turned on Scarlett, his pale eyes glinting. "And you my girl, quite a strong character I see… Dragon heartstring perhaps?"

He nodded to himself, picking up a box and taking out a pale, long wand out of it. Scarlett took it, and as soon as her fingers touched the handle, bright red sparkles shoot out. "Spruce and Dragon heartstring. Powerful and intensely loyal." The wand maker said, "But be aware, that one needs a firm hand watching over it. Seven galleons please."

He then paused, slowly turning to face Ed. "And for you, young lady…" He frowned, handing her a light brown wand "Apple, unicorn hair, not so good for defense against the dark arts, but powerful."

Ed scowled, slowly taking the wand from the wizard. She waved it, nothing happened.

"Aspen, dragon heartstring, good for charm work." He said as he gave her another one; still, there was no spark or anything.

"Pear, phoenix feathe- no that's not it." He snatched the wand back without even giving her a chance to wave it.

And so, different wands were given to her only to be snatched out of her grasp a moment later. It took hours to finally find a one that worked –Ash and Phoenix feather apparently_ but the old man didn't let her take it, saying that it wasn't her _true_ match or something- so the torture went on for some more time, and then, when she was ready to give up on getting a stick altogether and just walk out of the shop, the old wizard took out a pale wand with dark swirls going around it and handed it to her. "Cypress, phoenix feather, good fo- oh and there it is." He smiled as gold sparks shoot out of the wand, his silver eyes locking with Ed's golden ones. "That would be ten galleons my girl."

Ed only noticed that he hadn't assumed her to be a boy when they were already out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Edit your work before posting it.
> 
> Me to Me: Don't waste time, just post it as it is.
> 
> Um. So they got their wands! I spent lots of time deciding on which wood to use for each of them, so this chap was a little late. If you want to know why I used these, u can go on pottermore and read more about them!
> 
> Once again, please review. Tell me what u think, suggest some names for the OCs I have to create and tell me their meanings too, ask questions. Nothing cheers me up more than getting comments.
> 
> DON'T FORGET SUGGESTING NAMES FOR AL'S CAT! (Or should there be more than one? I don't know.)


	10. Bi 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Calm down! It's only a cat."
> 
> "The hell it is only a cat! It's a demon from hell!"
> 
> "Wismut isn't a demon!" Al protested.
> 
> "That demon has a name?!" She exclaimed.
> 
> "Brother! I told you she isn't a demon!" The younger sibling whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for the faves, follows, and especially reviews u all leaved. Ur suggestions were all awesome, and I apologies that I could only take one of them into account. I'm sorry if u don't like the name I chose, but honestly the only thing I could comfortably write with was this name.
> 
> Once again thank u, and I hope u'll like this chap and leave reviews.
> 
> Special thanks to PokePerson01 who suggested I use a chemical element's name for the cat's name.
> 
> No, I don't own FMA or Hp.

Mrs. Weasley met them out of the wand shop, her hands full of the other school supplies the apparently needed. She smiled at them, asking them if they were ready to go back home. They nodded, and took turns using the floo network.

Mrs. Weasley and Scarlett went first, and Roy followed them. Ed turned to Al, giving a small smile to her brother. "You got everything?" She asked. Al nodded nervously, clutching his bag. They stepped into the green flame and took a deep breath, Saying 'The Burrow' in sink.

The trip back to the house was as pleasant as being impaled in your stomach with a pole, and it was no wonder that as soon as they stopped spinning, Ed launched forward, throwing herself on the ground and thanking Truth for still being in one piece.

Only, she wasn't the only one who did so.

A blur of grey shot out of her brother's bag and the only warning she got before it landed on her head with a screech and clawed at her hair with its sharp claws was a faint 'Wismut, No!'

She screamed as the sharp claws pierced her skin, her hand reaching up and grabbing the thing and throwing it hard across the room. It landed on its feet, hissing at her and showing her its bloody claws, It's mismatched eyes glinting evilly.

"Oh no you don't!" She screamed as she went to clap and send the thing to the hell it had come from, but Al ran to her, physically restraining her. "Brother no!" He shouted, trying to hold her hands apart so she couldn't do any alchemy. "Calm down! It's only a cat."

"The hell it is only a cat! It's a demon from hell!"

"Wismut isn't a demon!" Al protested.

"That demon has a name?!" She exclaimed.

"Brother! I told you she isn't a demon!" The younger sibling whined.

"Whatever," She huffed, shoving Al away. They had fallen in the middle of their struggles, and laying on the ground with your taller and heavier brother sitting on top of you wasn't exactly the most comfortable position in the world. "I don't care if it is a demon or not, what I want to know is why it was in _your_ bag."

Al looked down, having the decency to look ashamed, "Because… because she's my cat."

"What?! No Al! We can't take care of a cat!"

"But we can." Her brother said quickly, his eyes pleading, "We're no longer always on the road, and we're going to a school to study for a whole year, so why not?"

"And when we decided to go back?" She argued, trying hard to ignore her brother's puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll think of something then." Al said stubbornly.

"Al, we can't… Damn it, don't look at me with those eyes- Al pleas- Fine! You win!" She huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Keep your stupid cat, just don't come crying to me when we have to leave it behind."

She got up and stomped to the kitchen, muttering angrily under her breath. Al sent Scarlett a look, silently asking her to go and calm Ed down. She nodded, gave her uncle a salute, and rushed after the irritated blonde.

"That went well," Mustang declared a second later, giving the younger man a small smirk. "Considering Ed's usual reaction to you sneaking pets in."

Al nodded nervously. "Brother left all of the new things we bought here though," He sighted, turning to Ron, his mood changing immediately. He'd not yet forgiven any of the boys for sharing a room with his sister, even if they weren't aware that she was actually a girl. "Would you mind showing me your room? I want to put our books in brother's truck." He asked the red-head with a poisonous smile, looking ready to strangle the poor boy.

Ron looked like he would much rather show him the exit, but gulped and leaded him upstairs anyway.

Al followed him with an evil grin, sending Mustang a wink when he passed him. Roy's smirk widened as he watched the boys go, the brat was learning after all.

He turned to the cat, taking in the grey, almost silvery, fur and mismatched eyes – one a mix of yellow and red and the other something between green and blue- and nodded in approval. Al had made a good choice.

Scarlett slipped back into the room, coming up to stand next to him. "What was her name again?" He asked her.

"Wismut, I think," She said, grinning.

"Fitting name, I see." He smirked, throwing her daughter a look, "Now, wanna bet on how long it takes for Ed to fall in love with it?"

"You're on," Scarlett purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY.
> 
> I know this chap is no good, and I know that it was late, and I know that it was too short, but I can't really do much more now. We're kinda moving my room so I don't have to share with my little sis any more, and it takes lots of time to clean out the closet and what not.
> 
> Is there anything else u think should be written before they go to Hogwarts? If there is plz tell me and I'll try to write it if it went well with my story line.
> 
> Guys, please, please, please review! I'm busy right now so the only thing that motivates me to work faster and update in my break time is ur comments.
> 
> Btw, Wismut is like the German version of Bismuth, and if u search it, u see that it's really pretty and colorful. That's why I chose it as a name. Sorry if u don't like it. I'm not that good with names… specially if it's for a pet.


	11. A Filler More Than Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bastard, Pass the salt."
> 
> "Why Fullmetal, Are your hands too short for you to reach it yourself?"
> 
> "Too much salt," Scarlett snickered. 
> 
> (This chap is more like a filler than an actual chap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd here is the eleventh chap! Hope u like it.
> 
> Tnx for following and commenting on this. And also thanks for all the faves.
> 
> No I don't own this.
> 
> I tried to the best I could and use ur suggestions If I could, sorry if it isn't as good as u expected.

It was the last day of the summer holidays, and the last day the weasley children and their guests spent in the burrow. Ron and Harry were in their room, sprawled on the beds and having a staring match with the ceiling.

So far, the ceiling was winning.

"Hey, Harry," Ron, the sore loser that he was, let go of the match all together after his thirty-seventh lose in a row, and sat up, "What do you say to a quidditch match?"

Harry, the good friend that he was, also forfeited from the contest, instead turning to look at his best mate, "You're on." He said, a wide grin stretching his lips.

They got up, and snatched their brooms, running down the stairs and shouting loudly that there was going to be a quidditch match in ten minutes. One by one, the doors opened and red-headed heads poked out of them, each grinning wider than the last one.

It wasn't even five minutes later that a group of broom-holding teens were standing in the yard, waiting for the game to start.

"Well, that's a first" A voice said from behind them, "You're all going to help your mom with the chores on the last day? Good thinking, but I don't think she needs that many people sweeping the floor."

They turned around, coming face to face with Scarlett's wide smirk. The girl was leaning against the door, her long, black hair undone and hair golden eyes shining mischievously.

"No," said Ginny with a sheepish smile. She and Hermione had made friends with the girl in the last week, and found her to be an intelligent, if not particularly nice, company. "They're not for cleaning. They're magical, you see. You ride them."

"Yeah, I thought so, you guys never help with the chores." The raven grinned, "Now, the question is, why didn't you invite me to come when you were going to fly freaking broomsticks?"

"I… guess we forgot?" Hermione said, giving her an apological smile.

"Good thing I was there to remind you then." The girl purred, "Now, wait here, I'll go get Mo- I'll get Ed and the others."

She rushed back into the house, shouting something in that strange language of hers, and getting a few yells back in response, half of them not sounding too happy.

Ron turned to Harry, fidgeting nervously, "Think we should run when we still can?" He whispered.

Harry could only shrug helplessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telling Ed, as it turned out, hadn't been really necessary since she refused to do as much as touch the brooms, calling the group stupid and crazy for even suggesting flying with them, and putting the game under the 'too ridiculous for my liking' label. But Mustang and Al, the idiots they were, decided to give it a try and the good and worried mother/wife/sister she was, she agreed to at least watch them ride broomsticks like a bunch of morons.

She didn't really listen as the Charley guy went on and on about something called a seeker and beaters and what not, and completely zoned out when he explained the rules.

Finally, after about ten minutes, it was done and all the teens except her and the bushy-haired girl kicked off the ground, flying into the distance.

She watched the game with a little more interest, cheering for her daughter and brother and laughing at her husband's mistakes. She had a fun time, and even conversed with the girl –Hermione- a little and decided that she actually liked her.

She went back to the house to start on the dinner halfway through the game, and to her surprise, found the other girl following.

Well, at least this time, she had a little help feeding the large group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _No,_ "

" _Please?"_

" _No,"_

" _Pretty please?"_

" _I said no,"_

" _But I really want to join the quidditch team when we get to Hogwarts!"_

" _Stop it Scarlett. I don't care how fun this 'flying' is, you're not joining the suicide squid. I don't want my only child to be killed by flying brooms of all things."_

" _You're no fun,"_ The raven pouted.

" _I can live with that_ ," Ed sticked her tongue out at her.

Al sighed at her sister's childish act, but chose not to comment, turning to look at the Flame Alchemist instead. " _So, what's the plan from now on?"_

Mustang took the time to chew and swallow his food, a thoughtful expression on his face, _"we go to school, search the library, and wait for this lord Voldemort to attack. By the things Scarlett has told us, this guy really likes causing trouble in Hogwarts, so waiting there should be our best bet."_ He said, looking at Ed. _"You agree, Fullmetal?"_

" _Sure, whatever,"_ She nodded dismissively, pointing to the other side of the table, " _Now pass the salt_ ,"

Roy cocked an eyebrow, _"Why Fullmetal, are your hands too_ _ **short**_ _for you to reach it yourself?"_ He asked with a smirk.

" _Too much salt."_ Scarlett snickered.

Ed had to be physically restrained by both Al, _and_ a confused Charley just so she didn't kill her annoying husband and bratty child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again short, but at least on time!
> 
> I hope it wasn't too crappy. Next chap will probably be at the Hogwarts express or maybe even sorting ceremony.
> 
> GUYS PLEASE REVIEW >w< thanks.


	12. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you, young lady, sit up. I'm doing your hair today. First impressions are important and I'm not letting you go around this school with that mullet of yours."
> 
> Scarlett gave her mom an irritated look, "There's nothing wrong with my mullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the faves, follows and reviews u gave me last chapter, they really cheered me up!
> 
> So We're finally getting to Hogwarts. A bit late perhaps, but well the chaps were short and u guys can't tell that I didn't update regularly, so it wasn't that bad.
> 
> After I read this I want to try and write a little of my HQ story, it might take less than a day, but if the next update was a little late please understand!
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't own FMA or Hp. Though I own several copies of their DVDs and books.

The morning of the Monday they were supposed to take the Hogwarts Express, Ed kicked the door to the girls' room open at seven o'clock sharp, and marched in, a hair brush in hand. "SCARLETT," She screamed, "GET UP,"

The poor girls all jumped, sitting up and looking around with wide, terrified eyes. Hermione and Ginny grabbed their blankets, trying to cover up. "Ed!" Hermione cried, "What are you doing here?"

Ed gave them a look, seemingly confused, "I came to wake Scarlett up …?"

"Yeah but this is the girls' room! You can't come in just like that!" The bushy-haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh," Ed scratched the back of her head, looking sheepish, "Well, I'm here now, so let me do what I came for and then I'll leave you to get ready." She said, turning to Scarlett who was trying hard to stifle her laugh. "And you, young lady, sit up. I'm doing your hair today. First impressions are important and I'm not letting you go around this school with that mullet of yours."

Scarlett gave her mom an irritated look, "There's nothing wrong with my mullet." She huffed, crossing her arms, but sat up and turned her back on the blonde anyway.

Edward sat behind her, carefully running her hands through her black hair, "Your hair is really pretty," She sighed, picking up the brush once again. "I don't understand why you insist to keep it as messy as it always is."

The raven rolled her eyes. "What, you want me to keep it in a stupid braid like yours?"

"My braid isn't stupid brat," Ed pulled lightly on her daughter's hair, scoffing affectionately, "It's very stylish."

"Yeah, righ- Ouch! Stop it!"

Chuckling amusedly, Ed quickly brushed Scarlett's hair, and twisted it into a bun. She stepped back, nodding in approval to her work, and turned on the two other stunned girls. "Breakfast will be ready in about thirty minutes. get ready, and don't let her mess up her hair again." She then rushed out the room as they gaped at her, and spent the next twenty minutes making breakfast. When that was done, she sat on a chair, waiting for the Weasley children to finish their last minute packing.

She was deep in thoughts, thinking about Dumbledore, Hogwarts, magic and what not, when suddenly, something jumped on her lap. She looked down, and found Wismut napping on her lap. She brushed her off, but the stupid cat jumped up on her lap once again, looking at hair with such a perfect copy of her brother's puppy-dog look that had her wondering when Al had exactly had the time to teach his darn cat that Technique

She tried to resist the look, she really did, but just one look at the sad mismatched eyes gazing up at her, and she melted. She hugged the cat, scratching behind its ear.

Scarlett passed in front of her, a slice of toast in her mouth. She grinned as she saw her and the cat cuddling, and whispered a quiet ' _Called it'_ , rushing to find Roy.

Roy himself, gave her a miserable look, "I'm disappointedfullmetal _,"_ He said, _"_ I thought you'd last at least until we'd reached the school. Looks like I expected too much from you. _"_

Much to Hermione's horror and the other's surprise, she told him to piss off, and went to find Al so she could nag about her family. She didn't get to do that since her brother nearly burst into tears as soon as he saw her holding the cat, but at least got away from the others before they saw her blush.

It wasn't her fault that the demon her brother had bought was so cute.

They leaved the house a little too late to be considered on time, and had some trouble in the way, but thankfully caught the train, and after a teary goodbye and some cryptic talk about something the adults obviously didn't want the kids to know about, Roy left to join the other teachers. The others said their goodbyes too, and soon, She and her brother, Scarlett, and the golden trio were the only ones left.

" _-nd that's how I think that barrier works_ ," Al finished explaining to Scarlett as they went to find a compartment. He then turned to his sister, looking worried. " _By the way are your ports okay? It was raining really hard outside…_ "

" _I'm find."_ She nodded, " _Don't worry about it, I've had worse_."

They finally found an empty compartment and sat down; the trio also sat down next to them. Ed pulled out a book and started reading it, but thanks to some asshole going on and on in the next compartment, she couldn't concentrate. She was about two seconds away from screaming at the guy, whoever the hell that he was, to shut the fuck up, when Hermione got up and shut the door.

She sent her a thankful glance and went back to her book.

They were a few disturbances in her reading later on the day, but they were few and far in between, so she didn't have to kill anybody. She simply nodded to the dark skinned boy and his friends when they tried to talk to her and went back to her book, ignoring them for the rest of their visit.

There seemed to be a fight of some sorts later on too, but by then she was too distracted to notice anything, and only snapped back into reality when an ugly, smelly thing was thrown at her face.

She got out of her seat then, and finding the boy who had dared to disturb her reading, she grabbed her by the back of his robe, throwing him and his apparent body guards out of the door and slamming it in their face.

When she turned around, the three wizards were gaping at her.

"Mate…" Ron said, his mouth hanging open, "That was awesome…"

She nodded at him, taking her seat, "Who was the git?" She asked.

As If pushing a button, the compartment exploded by sounds as the trio all started talking at once, launching into a lecture on '666 reasons why Draco Malfoy is the worst.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy chap, I know.
> 
> Before u say anything, I love Draco, he's one of my favorites, but he's also a misguided brat, so till I can actually find a way to turn him into a good Slytherin, who is sly, but isn't a Jerk, I can't write him like I want to.
> 
> So let's hope I magically become a great author and instead of writing crap like this, write really cool stories. Till then, I have no idea what to do.
> 
> next will be the sorting I guess?
> 
> As u can already see, I'm not gonna re-write the book, at least not till there's no other way but to write the scenes in this again.
> 
> Please review? I'm gonna spend some time on "IAFG,TSFL" (wow, talk about a long name) before starting on the next chap, so it might take some time? (or it might not, Idk)


	13. Sorry, I Don't Do Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care." Mustang bit out "You're not participating," he said sternly, "And that's final."
> 
> "You'd have to tie me to a chair to stop me!" Ed yelled, throwing her arms in the air.
> 
> "Maybe I will!" Her husband growled.
> 
> "Kinky." Scarlett coughed, announcing her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the comments, faves and follows. Ur the best.
> 
> No, I don't own anything.
> 
> I once again made changes. Nothing important but I thought I should mention it before u guys start asking about Moody or something. If anyone is curios, just imagine he was on time.

Taking the boats in an awful weather when you had automail to worry about, turned out not to be a very smart idea, and just fifteen minutes after they had reached the school, Scarlett was already wishing they had broken the rules and went with their new friends instead.

Who cared about getting detention? Horseless carriages at least, didn't torture your mom.

" _Mom_ ," She said slowly, trying to get the angry blonde's attention, " _Stop, you're drawing enough eyes as it is_."

" _Just a minute honey,"_ She told her, turning to the boat and kicking it one last time for good measures, " _I hope you drown_ ," She told it, giving the poor boat an angry glare.

Al sighed, going back and collecting his sister so they didn't fall behind the large group of the first years.

They followed the group, gaping at the moving staircases and talking portrays as they went, and finally came to a stop, meeting a stern-looking witch with a ridiculous hat and green robes.

"You are the exchange students; I assume?" She asked them, looking at them with hard eyes.

They nodded.

"Then why, pray tell, are you not dressed in the standard uniform, Mr. Elric?" She asked, looking at Ed and pursing her lips.

The blonde only scowled, looking away.

"You've entered as a student and you will act like one," She said sternly, "Make sure something like this doesn't happen again, or I'll be forced to take points from you."

She swirled around, going back into the great hall, "Please follow the rest of the students inside, you will be sorted after the first years."

They followed the group of shorties into the great hall, which was, admittedly, impressive. They stood in front of the hall, looking at the open night sky in wonder and amazement, and waited.

Their method of sorting gave them a shock, causing her mother and uncle to launch into a complicated and very angry-sounding discussion which gained them a few glares. It took a few elbows in the stomach and a shack of head from her dad to calm them both down and by then, it was their turn to be sorted. The old man her father had warned her about stood up, making a speech about welcoming new exchange students and then sat down, nodding for them to continue.

"Elric, Alphonse" The stern witch from before called, and uncle Al shuffled forward, awkwardly sitting on the stool. They put the sorting hat on his head, and after a few minutes, the hat opened its mouth, shouting: "Ravenclaw!"

The blue table burst into applause, and the blond rushed to join them with a nervous smile on his face.

"Elric, Edward."

Her mother, in complete contrast to her brother, strode forward confidently, throwing herself on the chair and waiting for the hat to be placed on her head.

Sorting her took more time than sorting her brother had, and when the hat finally opened its mouth with a cry of "Gryffindor!" the red table burst into cheers.

She noticed her mom sitting next to Hermione and smiled, at least she wouldn't be alone.

She walked up as her name was read, feeling that all the eyes were on her, and sat down. The witch placed the hat on her head, and it had barely touched her hair that it let out a cry of "Slytherin!"

She got up, going to join the green table, and sat down next to a group of girls that seemed to be her own age.

The Headmaster got up, starting a long speech: Welcome back blah blah, new teachers blah blah, a tournament you can die in bl- wait, what?

Her head snapped around, finding Ed in the red table. The blonde's eyes were shining, and she had a wide grin on her face. Scarlett groaned, trust her mom to dive in head first into danger. She turned her head toward the professors table, catching her dad's eyes. He gave a nod, trying to reassure her that he'd stop his wife. She sighed, once again looking for her mom. She was still grinning like crazy, conversing with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You better forget about your friends at Gryffindor table." A voice said from behind her, "You're a Slytherin now, they probably don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Oh, yeah?" She turned around, meeting the green eyes of a girl with long black hair and pale skin, "good thing our friendship is stronger than something a talking _hat_ can break."

"We'll see I guess," The girl shrugged, holding out a hand, "Liz Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Scarlett," The mechanic said in return, accepting the hand.

"yeah we know, kinda hard not to when McGonagall announced it to the whole school." Another girl said, leaning in with a smirk. Her hair was pitch black, tied in two braids that reached her middle back. Her eyes weren't visible, hidden behind ridiculously long bangs. "Liana Simpson, in your service."

Scarlett shook hands with Liana too.

Just then the headmaster gave them permission to eat, and suddenly, the whole table filled with plates full of food.

"You know," Scarlett said, grabbing the first dish she could reach and filling her plate, "I think I can get used to this."

Liz and Liana grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, you, exchange student," An older-looking girl with a budge on her chest called Scarlett when the feast was done, "Professor Mustang asked to see you in his office."

Scarlett nodded at the girl, thanking her, she then turned to her two new friends, giving them a grin, "Guess I'll see you guys later?"

"You lucky bastard…" Liz muttered, "Our newest, hottest professor wants to see you on the first night."

"Well, what can I say," She grinned, thinking of how angry her mom would be if she heard the girls, "I've always been popular."

"No, but seriously," Liana leaned in, "Why does he want to see you?"

She shrugged, "I guess he just wants to see If everything is okay. He and my mom are very close-" Yeah, like ' married' close "- and he promised her to keep an eye on me."

"Now that you mention it…" The Slytherin said, "You have the same last names."

"Yeah, we're distant cousins." Scarlett lied. "Okay, so I've got to go now, we don't want to keep our newest, hottest professor waiting now, do we?"

She threw a smirk the girl's way, running out of the great hall. It took her some time to find the office, and by the time she reached it, her mom and dad had already started an argument.

" _It's stupid!"_ Mustang was saying, _"Why do you insist on putting yourself in unnecessary danger?!"_

" _It's not unnecessary danger! It can't be just a coincides that they're hosting a tournament right when Truth sent us here! It has to have something to do with our mission!"_

" _You have no proof that it's related!"_

" _Well, you have no proof that's not!"_

" _We don't know much about this magic! You can get killed!"_

" _Oh sorry, but it seems you've forgotten_ _ **, I can't."**_

" _I don't care."_ Mustang bit out " _You're not participating,"_ he said sternly, _"And that's final."_

" _You'd have to tie me to a chair to stop me!"_ Ed yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

" _Maybe I will!"_ Her husband growled.

" _Kinky_." Scarlett coughed, announcing her presence.

Ed turned on her daughter with an angry glare, " _Well,"_ She snapped _, "at least_ _ **I**_ _don't have a daddy kink_!"

Mustang went green, staring at the girl with horror, all of his previous anger forgotten. " _What?_ " He squealed in a small voice.

Scarlett ignored him, trying to hide the blush dusting her cheeks. Oh, now her mom had crossed the line. Just because she had caught her with one of her boyfriends **once** , didn't mean she had to bring it up in front of her dad. Good thing she knew how to get back on her. " _Oh, but you do_ ," She purred, a smirk on her lips, " _You call both Dad_ _ **and**_ _Grandpa bastard._ "

There was a long, awkward silence as that sank in.

" _Scarlett_ ," Roy finally said, looking at his wife in a new light, " _ **Get out**_ ,"

" _Sir, yes sir_ ," Scarlett saluted mockingly, sprinting out of the room with a grin.

But not before she heard the sound of someone being slammed into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected!
> 
> And I got more reviews last chap than I usually get, so thank u. they were the only things that motivated me to write this.
> 
> Hope u liked this and please review.


	14. YOU'RE A WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mate," Ron turned to harry, whispering, "we were sleeping in a room with a girl for a week."
> 
> "And somehow," Harry whispered back, mumbling, "We didn't even find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that scene at the end of the last chap kids, is what I wrote this whole fic for.
> 
> It's just that one day I was watching Brotherhood, and then I saw how angry Ed got when someone called him short, and just smirked to myself, thinking: 'If there was one kink Ed didn't have, it would be the daddy kink, because he hates to be a little." And I was laughing at my own joke when suddenly, I remembered that he calls both Roy and his father one thing: bastard, and I almost chocked on my own saliva.
> 
> And then of course I had to write a whole freakin crossover just to make that one ridiculous joke that's not even funny.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to delete it when I actually got to the part, thinking it's too silly, but then thought, 'what the hell, who cares,' and posted it anyway. I'm glad I did, cuz I for one, like that part.
> 
> Okay so new chap now, no I don't own anything and thanks for all the comments and likes and follows. Each one made me happier than the other ones.
> 
> I changed the list of the girls in the fourth year, cause I had no idea how to write some of them and instead replaced them with my own character.

On the morning of the first day of the classes, Edward woke up by the sound of a scream. She jumped up, barley acknowledging the pain in her neck from falling sleep half on and half off the bed, and clapped her hands, ready to face any danger that came her way.

Only, there wasn't any.

Instead, there were girls gaping at her.

"ED!" Hermione shirked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Um…" Ed blinked, "Sleeping…?"

"No, I mean why are you at the girls' dormitory?!"

"Oh," Said Ed, scratching the back of her head, "Well I wanted to go to the other one, but Ron warned me that the stairs turn into a slide if I try to enter the wrong dorm."

"Yeah, that's exactly why you can't be her- wait," The bushy haired girl suddenly stopped, looking at her with saucer sized eyes. "YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Yeah." She yawned.

"Bu-but…" The girl started again, "You -"

"But you're so flat!" One of the other girls, who had introduced herself as Lavender the night before, cut in.

"Well, now that's rude!" Ed said, scowling, "And I'm not flat, I just bandage my chest."

"Let me see," The girl demanded, crossing her arms.

The blonde looked at her like she was crazy, "Why would I do that?!"

"Please?" The other girl, Parvati, asked, "At least take them off?"

Ed thought about it for a while, and deciding that it wouldn't hurt, shrugged. "Sure,"

She disappeared behind the curtains of her bed, taking the bandages off and putting on her day clothes quickly, she then went out again, standing in front of the girls.

"Happy?" She asked, swirling around a bit.

"Wha- Why the hell do you even bind your chest! It's so much better this way!" The Patil twin squealed. "We're confiscating this!" She decided, launching forward and snatching Ed's bandages up.

"Hey! Give that back!" She protested.

"No way!" Lavender exclaimed, "You're a lot hotter like this! Girls should care about how they look!"

Ed shrugged, letting it go for now, the two girls seemed to have accepted her gender soon enough, Hermione though, was still in a state of shock.

"Bu- but-" The girl stuttered, "You slept in Ha-"

She cut her off quickly, trying to avoid the awkward looks the others were sure to give her. "Yeah, I just wanted to see If they could figure it out, guess they couldn't." She said, going toward the door of the dorm. "Gotta go pay my brother a visit, see you later girls." She waved back at them, and sprinted out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry and Ron met Hermione about half an hour later in the common room when they were rushing to breakfast. The girl was pale, and her hair was untidy. She was sitting on a chair, mumbling under her breath.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah... I'm okay…" She said, getting up, "You guys ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking around, "we just can't find Ed. We thought he'd be in our dorm since they're supposed to room with the fourth years, but his bed disappeared overnight. Do you know why he isn't with us?"

Hermione nodded, looking pale, "Ed isn't in your dorm" She said slowly, "Because _**she**_ is in ours."

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron screamed together.

"Ed's a girl." The bushy-haired girl said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Bu- but there's no way! " Ron stuttered, "He- I mean she- I mean Ed-"

"I know Ron believe me." The witch sighed, "I couldn't believe it at first either. Actually, I'm not sure I still can."

There was a long, awkward silent.

"Mate," Ron turned to harry, whispering, "we were sleeping in a room with a _girl_ for a week."

"And somehow," Harry whispered back, mumbling, "We didn't even find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chap but I didn't want to write the next part right now!
> 
> Hope I didn't disappoint u guys with this, cuz many people were looking forward to it.
> 
> Thanks a lot and plz plz plzzzz review! I'm excited to know what u think!


	15. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al whimpered as he tossed and turned in his new bed, letting out pitiful moans in his sleep. The window was open, the wind was harsh and bold, and despite the mountain of the blankets he was buried under, Al was cold.
> 
> Al didn't like being cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since I updated this story, but since I am now back in the FMA fandom (at least for a while) I decided that it's a good time to post a new chapter. I'm not sure when I'll write the next one. It can be tomorrow, or a year later, but I'm NOT abandoning this. If I ever do so, I'll make sure to tell you. So, please be patient with me.
> 
> Also, I'm hoping for some reviews. Cuz everything's been super shitty this past month, and I could really use some cheering up.
> 
> Now, I have something to say: I re-read the story yesterday, and I realized that I had made lots of mistakes. Some parts were written so hastily, they made me cringe. If I had time, I would go back and re write it all, but I don't, so I'll just try to do better from now on.
> 
> Hope you guys can forgive my mistakes. The thing is, this was just a story I wrote for fun. I didn't think everything through like I usually do (For Breaking a Scarecrow for example, I spend weeks planning.) Now tho, I've forgotten what I even wanted to do with this story, so I guess it is a good time to sit and actually plan the story line.
> 
> Thank you Pokerperson1 for suggesting names for my OCs. Idk If u still read this or not, but if u do, this chapter is for u!
> 
> Now, this chap starts a few hours before the last chap occurred, and also, we finally get to see things from Al's pov! (I remind u again that Al calls Ed brother because Ed forced him to do that when they were kids or sth. I explained it before, I don't exactly remember.

Al whimpered as he tossed and turned in his new bed, letting out pitiful moans in his sleep. The window was open, the wind was harsh and bold, and despite the mountain of the blankets he was buried under, Al was cold.

Al didn't like being cold.

He let out a muffled sob as the chilly wind once again blew in the room, hugging himself with trembling arms. Tears ran down his pale cheek as he tried to curl into himself, his body trembling violently.

There was another gust of wind, and the window closed with a bang, Al woke up with a gasp and a cry for help on his lips.

The wind kept blowing, the window cracked open only to be snapped shut again.

Al sat up, still half sleep, memories of cold, sleepless nights dancing before his eyes.

There was no dizzy moment of wondering where he was, no fleeing second spent trying to figure out where was up and where was down, no time spent on trying to catch his breath. The instant Al was awake, he was already searching around for any sight of the familiar blond hair and golden eyes, his brother's name on his lips.

Because if he found Ed, then it wouldn't matter where was up and where was down. It wouldn't even matter where he was. With his brother and her mismatched arms –one warm and loving to embrace him with all the warmth of the sun, and one cold and harsh to keep his feet on the ground and remind him of what would happen if he ever flied too close to the flaming star- around him, everywhere was home.

He sat, searching franticly through the darkness for the brother that would hug him close and chase away all the nightmares that were more memories than dreams.

He only found more darkness.

The dorm was silent, all the beds were empty, the window was once again open wide.

The wind kept blowing.

Al got up, standing on trembling legs that felt like jelly. He didn't bother looking for his shoes or clothes, hurrying out of the door and down the stairs. The common room was just as deserted as the dorm, and the shadows were just as dark. The fire was already out, the stone under his bare feet were cold. Al's body was numb.

Al didn't like feeling numb.

He turned and ran, away from the dead fire and the freezing stone, away from the paintings that screamed at him in teacher's voice, away from the eagle that kept asking him to answer _**the**_ riddle.

He ran and ran till he reached a hallway deserted of talking painting and moving statuses, and stopped to catch his breath. He sat on the ground, whimpering and asking for his brother, but not wanting to see the paintings again.

He caught a flash of a long golden braid and red fabric from the corner of his eye, and turned around. The lights were out, the corner was empty, Al was alone.

He stood up and broke into a run again, chasing the shadow he had seen. He closed his eyes, listening for the uneven footsteps echoing through the corridors, and followed them.

He ended up standing in front of the doors of the great hall. The shadow walked through the doors and disappeared. Al followed.

The hall was dark, cold and deserted. There was no sight of the shadow, there was no sight of his brother.

He took a shaky breath, and turned to leave, but then he saw something from the corner of his eyes and froze.

His brother was standing right in front of him, at the same place the headmaster had stood only hours ago to make a speech. She was wearing her red coat and leather pants, her hair tied into its usual braid.

She mentioned for him to come closer, and Al walked forward. He didn't stop to wonder why his each step was followed by a metallic clank.

She tossed something to him when he was close enough, and Al caught it without thinking. He looked down to see what it was. He found the sorting hat.

When he looked up again, his brother was gone.

Al put the hat on his head.

The word went dark, the hat opened its mouth, a chill went down Al's spine.

The hat started speaking in Berry the Chopper's voice.

Al threw it off his head with a scream, the hat opened its mouth to scream back, a bloody seal was drawn inside its mouth.

Its scream rang loud, shattering the thousands of mirrors that decorated the walls of the hall and covering the floor with broken pieces.

Al didn't stop to wonder where all the mirrors had come from.

He turned, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the doors soon enough, but as he went to push them, he realized they weren't doors anymore.

He looked in the huge mirror blocking his way, and caught the red glowing eyes of his reflection staring back.

He woke up with a start, the wet trail of tears on his cheeks and the taste of blood in his mouth.

The room was dark, the curtains around the beds were drawn, the window was wide open.

Al was cold.

Al didn't like being cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I'm really not in the mood. I had to force myself just to write this much.
> 
> Hope you liked it. And yes, it was a dream. I suppose he had this dream because of the sorting hat, and well, being in a new and foreign place.
> 
> I don't think I need to explain why Al disliked being cold and numb. Being in a armor for 5 years can do that to u.
> 
> Hope u liked it, and PLZ, review.
> 
> The next chap will be about Al too!


	16. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, new guy,” A soft voice called, “Don’t you think it’s a little too late to wander around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the follows, faves, and reviews. (AND WHY THE HELL DO U GUYS LIKE THIS BUT NOT BREAKING A SCARECROW WHEN I POURED MY HERT AND SOUL INTO THAT BUT ONLY WROTE THIS FOR FUN??? Not that I’m complaining. I’m really happy that people like this –and apparently, my stupid jokes- enough to comment. I just love ur comments. Reading them makes me smile every time.) I’m sorry this took so long. I actually wanted to update sooner, but I got so invested in reading other fics, I completely forgot. (Btw, If you like fma crossovers and haven’t read ‘I’ll Catch a Break Someday’ by Skyeviktory, THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR)
> 
> I really hope you guys like this!

Al took slow, shaky steps as he stumbled down the stairs; his whole body trembling in a mix of fear and cold. He was still clutching his blanket, had it draped over his shoulder like a cape. It was too big and two long, and every once in a while, Al’s feet got tangled in the fabric dragging behind him on the stairs; but it was _warm_ , and in that moment, that was the only thing that really mattered.

He took another hesitate step, eyes closed at the fear of hearing a metallic clank as his numb feet touched the stony stairs. There was the swish of the blanket trailing behind him on the floor, the loud drumming beat of his heart filling his ears, and the sound of his teeth clattering together in the cold; but not the old-but-not-forgotten echo of armor clanking against stone.

He stood there for a second and let relief wash over him, clutching the blanket in his fist just so he could feel the soft fabric between his fingers. He let out the breath he’d been holding for too long, and then, as if just noticing the existence of his lungs, desperately tried to pull in air again. He chocked at first, and it took a few tries for him to re-learn breathing; but then he was filling his lungs with huge gulps of free, sweet air, and it felt just as wonderful as it had the first time he’d done it after getting his body back.

He gave himself a few moments to rest then, just enough time so his hands stopped shaking and his breathing returned to normal, and then, it was time to take the next step.

Al closed his eyes again.

He didn’t know how long it took him to climb down all the stairs, it could’ve taken hours for all he knew, or just been done in the span of a few minutes. It kept getting harder and harder to keep track of the passage of time as the seconds passed, and his hazy and feverish thoughts clearly didn’t help the matters. His mind seemed just as confused of the timeline as he was, and kept playing different memories from times long past. One moment he was Al in his flesh body, body numb and cold, but still made of skin and bones and blood; and the next he was Al the suit of Armor, nothing more than hard steel and a seal drawn in his brother’s dried blood.

He supposed that it was all part of the tool he’d to pay for having a real body back. The flashbacks, the inability to move forward, the terrible feeling of losing touch with reality; those were all things that came with being a bonded soul to a body. They were the price of immortality, the catch of not being affected by the flow of time. He was a soul frozen in a single second, a conscious trapped in a body that although was made of flesh, but was unable to age or die. He was a being whose wounds time couldn’t heal, a mind unable to forget or move on.

It wasn’t always as bad. Most of the times, Al had a pretty good grip on reality. His mind was sharp, and even at the first few moments of awareness after a night full of dreams, he could mostly tell the past from the present and the reality from the dreams. But sometimes, when the nights were especially cold, or the nightmares just a tad bit too vivid, his mind slipped and the timeline became all jumbled and confused.

And tonight was definitely one of those times.

Still, there was the hardness of stone under his numb feet and the smoothness of fabric between his shaking fingers, and even in his distressed state, that was enough for Al to pull himself out of the displaced memories and keep on stumbling down the stairs. (At least for a little while)

It was still cold, and the nightmare was far too fresh in his mind, but the sooner Al got to his brother, the sooner she could help him to make sense of it all, so Al closed his eyes again and took another step, and then just kept on taking them till he was standing in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

He distractedly noted the fire still burning bright in the fireplace, but didn’t pay it much mind as he leaned on the cool wall and lifted a shaky hand to turn the doorknob.

“Hey, new guy,” A soft voice called, “Don’t you think it’s a little too late to wander around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long, and that it’s so short, but I’m really busy and I also have other stories to work on, so yeah.  
> The next update will probably be a while away, but I’m not abandoning this.  
> Thanks for your patience and please update?   
> (hope u liked it)


End file.
